Cuidado con lo que deseas
by hana-kitzu
Summary: Yukio está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por su hermano ¿cuáles serán las consecuencias de aquellas acciones? YukioXRin


¡Buenas a todos!

Es mi primer fic de ao no exorcist. Después de haber leído varios fics de los gemelos bellos me decidí a publicar este. Ojalá les guste.

Advertencias:

Es yaoi, es incesto YukioXRin y es yaoi =3

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto la historia.

**Cuidado con lo que deseas**

Siempre le habían dicho a Yukio que se esforzaba demasiado y en realidad no lo negaba. Por Rin, Yukio estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Por su tonto hermano mayor, Yukio sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario.

- ¿Acaso nada puede detener tus objetivos? – Le preguntó una vez Shura mientras se encontraban en una misión. Eran de esos pocos momentos en los que la pelirroja se comportaba de acuerdo a su edad y aconsejaba al menor de los Okumura. - ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a hacer por Rin?

- … - Yukio observó un momento a la mujer y luego sonrió con calma – A todo Shura, por nii-san* estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo.

- Entiendo. – Shura lo observó con una sonrisa traviesa. – No vayas a arrepentirte después.

Y sí que fueron ciertas sus palabras, porque ahora, luego de haber enfrentado muchos problemas había conseguido su deseo. Si, al fin el objetivo de Yukio se había cumplido, pero con grandes consecuencias.

Yukio no evitó apretar sus puños con fuerza mientras observaba la cama de su hermano, de su querido nii-san.

Hay un dicho que dice: ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad. Para Yukio aquellas palabras no le habían resultado muy peligrosas o importantes, pero ahora… ahora viendo las sábanas blancas, recordando lo que había vivido desde ese momento hasta ahora.

Si, al fin el dicho le había golpeado en la cara y con fuerza para que sintiera el peso de su error.

- Lo siento… - Susurró mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por su mejilla. – Nii-san.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

1 año atrás.

Se encontraban todos los exwires junto con Yukio y Shura en una misión especial. Un genio de rango menor se encontraba atacando un pueblo por motivos desconocidos, así que el deber de los exorcistas y los futuros exorcistas era ir al lugar, encontrar al genio y dependiendo de la situación actuar.

Como siempre, debido a su hermano mayor, las cosas se complicaron y en vez de ser una simple misión, se terminó transformando en una muy complicada situación que empeoraba con el tiempo.

Luego de enfrentarse a distintos laberintos Yukio y compañía lograron llegar hasta el genio que se encontraba oculto en una cueva.

- ¡Déjala ir! – Yukio apuntaba con su arma al sonriente genio, a su espalda Rin sacaba su espada para revelar las llamas azules prueba de ser hijo de Satanás, Shura por su parte, batallaba con algunos monstruos en otro laberinto, se había quedado para darle el paso a los demás exorcistas, lo mismo había ocurrido con Bon, Shima, Konekomaru e Izumo, Shiemi se encontraba atrapada en una jaula del genio.

- ¡Suelta a Shiemi! – Gritó Rin antes de saltar sobre el genio para cortarlo, pero este último desapareció para reaparecer detrás del joven mitad demonio e intentar capturarlo como a Shiemi.

- ¡Nii-san! – Yukio disparó, salvando a su hermano.

- Uf, estuvo cerca. – Rin no evitó suspirar mientras se colocaba al lado de su gemelo. Yukio rápidamente recargó sus armas.

- Debemos tener cuidado nii-san, este no es un genio cualquiera.

- Bien, bien ¿cuál es el plan?

Antes de poder decir algo, el genio atacó a los gemelos.

Entre balas, gritos y maldiciones, ambos hermanos terminaron siendo atrapados por el genio, cada uno en una mano de aquel ser mágico. Shiemi intentaba hacer algo, pero sólo podía gritar.

- Que interesantes criaturas. – Habló el genio, sorprendiendo a ambos hermanos. – Muy interesantes.

- ¡Suéltanos de una vez y vete! – Gritó el hermano mayor mientras forcejeaba, pero cada vez que hacía aquello la presión aumentaba.

- ¡Nii-san! – Yukio observó con angustia como a su hermano se le hacía más difícil respirar. - ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – Yukio observó fijamente al genio, el cual ensanchó aún más la sonrisa.

- Sólo soy un ser incomprendido al igual que tu hermano.

- No es lo que pregunté. – Yukio lentamente comenzó a mover su cuerpo, sintiendo como la presión aumentaba. – Se supone que eres un buen genio que cumple deseos.

- ¡Y eso es lo que soy! Pero… - El genio no pudo continuar ya que las llamas de Rin quemaron su mano, con fuerza el genio lanzó a Rin contra una muralla soltando a Yukio en el proceso. - ¡Maldito engendro del demonio! – Rápidamente el ser mágico se fue en dirección a donde había ido el cuerpo de Rin, ya que con la fuerza en que lanzó al joven este había travesado la muralla y desaparecido de vista.

- ¡Nii-san! – Yukio rápidamente siguió el camino en que se había dirigido su hermano.

- ¡Rin, Yuki-chan! – Shiemi no evitó gritar con desesperación mientras los veía alejarse, siguió forcejeando con fuerza, pero no podía salir de aquella jaula. - ¡Rin, Yuki-chan!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- No sé qué pretendes, pero no dejaré que le hagas daño. – Yukio apuntaba con su arma al genio, este por su parte se encontraba sonriendo mientras sostenía a Rin de la cola, el mayor de los Okumura lanzaba algunos sonidos lastimeros cuando era llevado de un lado a otro, después de todo, las colas son el punto débil de los demonios. La espada de Rin se encontraba enfundada y tirada cerca de la apertura que había hecho el exwire al momento de impactar con la muralla.

- Dime algo muchacho – Rápidamente el ser mágico levantó su mano para mostrar de frente a Rin. – Entre este demonio y la chica en la jaula ¿a quién salvarías?

Yukio ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y disparó tres veces, el genio desapareció, dejando caer el cuerpo de Rin, Yukio rápidamente fue tras su hermano para comprobar su estado.

- ¿No te gustaría deshacerte de ese pequeño inconveniente? – La voz del genio se sintió al lado de la oreja de Yukio, este rápidamente se alejó, se dirigió con el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Rin hasta una muralla, se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano y apuntó con su arma a una dirección en particular.

- …

El genio se mantuvo en su lugar, sonriendo ante lo que veía.

- Sé lo que sientes cuando lo tienes en tus brazos, pero también sé lo que sientes cuando vez la cola, las orejas y sobre todo las llamas azules.

- Sólo eres un genio de rango menor ¿qué puedes saber?

- Pero joven exorcista, no soy cualquier genio. – Los colores opacos que representaban el rango menor de un genio lentamente fueron cambiando por uno de color rojo. Yukio abrió los ojos sorprendido y apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Rin al suyo. - ¿Ves? Soy un genio con los poderes del fuego.

- Yu… kio… - El menor dirigió su mirada al rostro de su hermano, este se mantenía un poco confuso, pero rápidamente entraba en razón. – Qué…

Sin que ambos hermanos pudieran hacer algo, el genio se había lanzado sobre ellos. Yukio al estar pendiente de Rin había bajado la guardia, provocando con ello que el mayor de los Okumura fuera capturado nuevamente por aquel ser mientras el exorcista apuntaba con su arma.

- Tranquilo pequeño exorcista. – Con su mano roja envolvió el cuerpo de Rin, al abrirla nuevamente este se encontraba en una burbuja de color rojo, completamente despierto y gritando sin ser escuchado por Yukio. – Soy un genio de nivel superior y puedo cumplir cualquier tipo de deseos, incluyendo los tuyos.

- ¿Qué? – Yukio se mantuvo quieto y apuntando. - ¿Qué sabes de mi sueños?

- Como un genio de rango superior tengo muchas otras habilidades que las de un genio del montón.

- ¡Yukio! – Rin golpeaba la burbuja sin causar efecto alguno. Podía escuchar la conversación, pero parecía que su hermano no podía escucharlo. ¿Qué tramaba ese ser? ¿Por qué decía todas esas cosas tan raras?

- Sé que quieres a tu hermano de una forma… un tanto especial. – Ensanchó la sonrisa al ver la expresión de Yukio. – También sé que no te gusta verlo en ese estado de "semi-demonio" actual.

- ¿Acaso tu…? – Yukio abrió los ojos en sorpresa al igual que Rin ¿acaso ese genio estaba insinuando que…?

- Puedo convertir a tu hermano en humano nuevamente, puedo hacer que sea normal…

- No… - Ahora el menor de los Okumura no sabía qué hacer, bajó un poco el arma. – Nii-san podría ser…

- ¡No lo escuches Yukio! ¡De seguro quiere algo a cambio! – Rin seguía golpeando aquella burbuja.

- Piénsalo, tienes a tu disposición a uno de los genios más poderosos.

- De seguro quieres algo a cambio, no creo que esto sea gratis.

- Pues claro que no. – El demonio seguía sonriendo. – Pero lo que quiero no es algo que vayas a necesitar. – Miró la burbuja en la que se encontraba Rin. – Sólo deseo mi libertad.

- ¿Libertad? – Ambos hermanos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

- Si, un genio no puede ser libre a menos que su amo lo pida. En tu caso tendrás dos deseos Yukio. El primero para que tu hermano sea humano, un segundo para… bueno… quizás algo más profundo con tu querido hermano. – Rin no entendió el comentario, pero Yukio bajó la ceja en molestia ante lo que había dicho. – Y un último deseo para liberarme ¿qué me dices?

- ¿Y qué harás después de que te libere? – Yukio seguía sin confiar en el genio.

- Ver el mundo claro está… quizás vengarme de ciertas personas ¡pero qué más da! Tendrías a tu hermano humano de vuelta. – La burbuja fue movida un poco. – Rin sería el Rin de siempre.

Ambos hermanos se vieron a los ojos, Rin negó con la cabeza, definitivamente no le gustaba esto.

- Yukio, te estoy dando la opción de que todas tus preocupaciones actuales se acaben, te estoy dando la alternativa que siempre has deseado ¿acaso no estabas dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por él? Creo que liberar a un genio no sería la gran cosa dentro de tu lista de prioridades.

- Si decido aceptar. – Rin gritó dentro de la burbuja. - ¿Qué ocurrirá con los deseos que te pedí cuando seas libre?

- Seguirán como siempre, al ser libre no afecta a las personas que pidieron deseos anteriormente. – El ser observó fijamente a Rin antes de seguir concentrado en el menor de los Okumura. – Quiero decir que no se desvanecerá y tu hermano seguiría siendo humano.

Yukio lo pensó, claro que lo pensó. Trató de buscar una y mil posibilidades que pudieran perjudicarlo, pero no encontraba ninguna. Quizás algunas personas morirían a manos del genio, pero podría ser eliminado y su hermano seguiría siendo humano.

Humano.

Como siempre lo ha deseado desde que se enteró del secreto de su hermano cuando era pequeño.

Definitivamente eso cambiaría y solucionaría muchas cosas.

Observó un momento a Rin, este se encontraba golpeando la burbuja y gritando cosas que no podía escuchar.

Su amado hermano, su único hermano, su más grande tesoro.

- Muy bien. Deja a mi hermano, pido mis deseos, te libero y te vas sin hacer daño a todo mi grupo. Desapareces antes de que alguien quiera destruirte.

El genio sonrió. Yukio estaba tranquilo, sabía de la fuerza de los genios, también sabía que no podían matar con su magia y al ser liberados sus poderes disminuía considerablemente, dejando de ser esos seres con magia infinita. Sí, no tenía nada que temer, todo saldría bien.

Ojalá Yukio lo hubiese pensado mejor.

- Es un trato entonces.

El genio soltó la burbuja, esta cayó al suelo desvaneciéndose y liberando al semi-demonio. Rin, al verse libre, rápidamente corrió hacia Yukio.

- ¡Yukio! Esto es una locura, no debes hacer lo que este tipo te propone. – Rin apoyó sus manos en los hombros del adolescente más alto. – Yukio escúchame por una vez.

- Lo siento nii-san. – Yukio le devolvió la mirada y sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. – Si se trata de ti puedo hacer lo que sea y esto es algo que siempre he deseado.

- ¡Y mis sentimientos qué! – Gritó el mayor con desesperación, algo le decía que no debían hacer esto.

- Lo siento nii-san.

Siguieron observándose, Rin sabía que no podría convencer a su hermano. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Golpearlo, suplicar? ¡Maldición, se suponía que Yukio era el listo! Pero él siempre había hecho lo que quería y esta era una de las pocas veces en las que Yukio expresaba abiertamente lo que deseaba.

Por Yukio, Rin estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera y si esto era algo que deseaba su querido hermano menor, entonces lo haría. Se arriesgaría.

Sonrió en respuesta.

- Luego no te arrepientas estúpido cuatro ojos.

Ojalá Yukio le hubiese hecho caso a su hermano mayor.

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron cerca, uno al lado del otro. Yukio levantó la vista hacia los ojos negros de aquel ser mágico.

- ¡Quiero mi primer deseo!

- ¡A sus órdenes amo! – El genio ni se molestaba en borrar su sonrisa, Rin seguía nervioso, pero se mantuvo al lado de Yukio.

- Deseo… - Yukio se sorprendió al sentir la mano de su hermano apretando la suya, eso sólo le dio determinación para continuar con esto. - ¡Deseo que mi hermano sea un simple humano!

- Sus deseos son órdenes mi amo.

El genio chasqueó los dedos. El silencio se hizo presente por algunos segundos antes de que el agarre de Rin aumentara y sus gritos comenzaran a hacerse presentes.

- ¡Nii-san! – Yukio vio con horror como el cuerpo de Rin se doblaba de forma dolorosa mientras continuaba gritando en agonía.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Yu…! ¡Ahhh!

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Gritó con desesperación al sonriente genio que observaba la escena.

- Sólo está convirtiéndose en humano mi amo, ahora le aconsejo que desee algo rápido o las llamas azules consumirán a su hermano.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – No le importó la carcajada del genio, los gritos agónicos de Rin lo tenían absorto ¿qué estaba pasando?

- Su hermano sufre porque el cuerpo se está transformando en humano, la cola, orejas y colmillos deben estar siendo cambiados por unos normales, sin mencionar la mitad demonio.

- ¡Nii-san!

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo con fuerza. Rin se mantenía aferrado de los hombros de Yukio, se escuchaban ruidos extraños de huesos rompiéndose y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Le aconsejo que pida su segundo deseo o su hermano morirá pronto.

- ¿Qué? – El rostro de Yukio no podría ser más desesperado.

- El dolor que su hermano siente desaparecerá, pero las llamas que se encuentran en el interior de Rin lo terminaran consumiendo. – El genio cambio su expresión a una seria. – El cuerpo de un humano no puede soportar las llamas de Satanás.

- Nii-san… - Yukio cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar los gritos agónicos de Rin. Debía pensar bien en su segundo deseo o podría matar a su hermano ¡¿Por qué diablos no había pensado en esta escena?! – Yo…

- ¡Yukio!

Rin se deslizó a las piernas de Yukio.

- ¡Yukio! – Gritó con desesperación mientras se podía ver cierto vapor rodear el cuerpo de Rin.

- ¡Deseo que las llamas de nii-san se vayan!

- Como mi amo desee.

Un nuevo chasquido, Rin dio un último grito de dolor antes de caer inconsciente en el cuerpo de Yukio. Este no evitó abrazar con fuerza a su ahora humano hermano.

- Y como acordamos. – El genio no le dio tiempo para pensar al menor de los Okumura, necesitaba marcharse pronto del lugar, podía sentir como otras personas se iban acercando.

- Si… yo… - Yukio sostuvo con más fuerza el cuerpo de su hermano. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido y definitivamente no le había gustado lo que había tenido que pasar Rin para ser humano de nuevo, pero un trato es un trato. – Deseo… - El sonido de gritos y pasos comenzaron a escucharse. – Deseo tu libertad, eres libre.

- Como desee amo.

Las risas de aquel ser envolvieron todo el lugar. Shura apareció con los demás exorcistas sólo para ver al genio desvanecerse en una carcajada triunfal.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

Nadie sabía lo que estaba pasando. Vieron al genio desvanecerse, vieron a Yukio abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo de Rin y luego se percataron de que el gemelo mayor ya no tenía cola u orejas puntiagudas.

"¿Qué mierda has hecho con tu hermano Yukio?" – Pensó la pelirroja con pánico.

Pero el deseo ya estaba hecho y el genio lo había concedido… ahora sólo quedaba sufrir las consecuencias de aquel acto.

Cuidado con lo que deseas Yukio… porque se puede hacer realidad.

Continuará...

¿Les gustó?

¿Lo odiaron?

Cualquier cosa me escribes.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
